Litho
Litho Fields is a Cherrim who lives in Cheruno Village. He has a daugher named Florence whom he cares about a lot. He is planning to stop Forbes's plans to cut down the forest he and the other Cheruno villagers live in. He is thus an important character in the story of First Bloom, and one of the first allies the player gets in that game. Appearance Litho is usually found in his Overcast form. He doesn't looks that different from other Cherrim in their Overcast forms, although unlike them, he usually keeps his eyes open and his leaves have slightly jagged edges. His main body is reddish-pink and consists of his head (which has a very large forehead) and his small, foot-less legs. On top of this head are green sepals, with a pink stem coming out of it. Under the sepals are two very large purple leaves which covers his large forehead. His face only has two oval-shaped eyes, and lacks a mouth or a nose. A dark pink stripe covers the middle of his body, starting to the top and going to the bottom. He always holds an umbrella; since he lacks arms, he uses his leaves instead. This umbrella is pink-colored and is stylized to look like 4 leaves connected together by a reddish-pink orb. Although seeing Litho in his Sunshine form is extremely rare, it does exist. Once again, he doesn't looks very different from Cherrim in their sunshine form. He has a yellow head with the same eyes as his overcast form, although he also has a mouth which is usually in a frown. On his yellow head are five pink petals which are droopy instead of being straight like usual Cherrim. There are two deep pink balls on top of his head as well. Pink petals also cover most of his chest, which is colored yellow like his head. He has two small legs, but also has arms. A green stripe goes down the petals covering his chest. Personality Litho loves jokes, although his jokes are usually considered horrible. He apparently likes to go to the circus as well. He seems to hate being seen in his sunshine form, and thus always tries to avoid turning into said form, to the point he carries an umbrella around. Litho is shown to have a great deal of care for his friends and family. However, he has a tendency to make rude jokes to and about people he doesn't likes, much to the annoyance of his friends. Litho also likes to tease his friends in order to see them react. Litho is shown to be quite optimistic. He claims to be quite smart, although this may just be a sign of him having a large ego. Nonetheless, he is generally friendly to people that don't bother him and most people appreciate his presence. He makes friends very easily and is not afraid to express himself. He is generally quite relaxed. Litho's personally flips when he's in his Sunshine form. He has spread rumors that he becomes extremely flirty and annoyingly talkative. The truth, however, is that he actually becomes incredibly shy while in said form. He has trouble speaking as he constantly stutters, and he becomes very embarassed over the slight mistakes he makes. He has a tendency to get very angry if people taunt him. He describes being in this form as outright painful. He generally tries to get back to his Overcast form as quickly as possible. Abilities Litho is a Cherrim, and thus most of his abilities are based on Pokémon moves Cherrim can learn. First of all, his ability is obviously Flower Gift, which makes him change form completely under sunlight. His regular form is refered as "Overcast" while his in-sun form is called "Sunshine". Unlike most Cherrim, his moveset is mostly physical; this is odd, since while Cherrim in their Sunshine form get a boost to physical strength, Litho outright refuses to change forms. Among his main 4 moves include Return, a move where he tackles a foe; said move gets stronger if he has a strong bond with his partners. He can also use Petal Blizzard, which consists of him creating a truckload of sharp flower petals and throwing them at the foe. He can also perform a special dance known as the Sword Dance, which boosts his physical strength. Finally, he can create large flower petals to shield Grass types such as himself and his daughter. He can also get a couple of other abilities in First Bloom, but these are not part of his natural abilities and has to undergo training in order to use these moves. Relations Florence Litho, being Florence's father, cares a lot about her, especially since his wife seems to be gone from the family. He is said to be sometimes overprotective of her, although this may not be true as he had the guts to bring her into his plans to stop Forbes. Trivia *Litho's name used to be Lithosph. However, this name sounded kind of strange, so it was shortened to "Litho", which sounds more normal. *"Litho" is a combining form meaning "Stone". This makes his name technically "Stone Fields", which is intended to be a slight pun. Category:Characters Category:Bloom (game) Category:Plants Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Parents